Various causes can be at the root of bone compression, in particular osteoporosis which causes (for example) natural vertebral compression under the weight of the individual, but also traumas, with the two causes occasionally being combined. Such bone compressions can affect the vertebrae but also concern other bones, such as the radius and the femur, for example.
Several vertebroplasty techniques are known for effecting a vertebral correction i.e., to restore a vertebra to its original shape, or a shape similar to the latter. For example, one technique includes the introduction of an inflatable balloon into a vertebra, then introducing a fluid under pressure into the balloon in order to force the cortical shell of the vertebra, and in particular the lower and upper vertebral plateaus, to correct the shape of the vertebra under the effect of the pressure. This technique is known by as kyphoplasty. Once the osseous cortical shell has been corrected, the balloon is then deflated, and withdrawn from the vertebra in order to be able to inject a cement into the cortical shell which is intended to impart, sufficient mechanical resistance for the correction to have a significant duration in time.
A notable disadvantage of the kyphoplasty method resides in its numerous manipulations, in particular inflation, and in the necessity to withdraw the balloon from the patient's body. Furthermore, the expansion of a balloon is poorly controlled because the balloon's volume is multi-directional, which often causes a large pressure to be placed on the cortical shell in unsuitable directions. Such large pressures risk bursting of the cortical shell, and in particular, the lateral part of the cortical shell connecting the lower and upper plateaus of a vertebra.
Other vertebral implants exist which are intended to fill a cavity in a vertebra. Such implants, however, generally adopt a radial expansion principle obtained by formation of a plurality of points which stand normally to the longitudinal axis of the implant under the effect of contraction of the latter. Such implants impose too high a pressure on individual points which may pierce the material on which the points support. Furthermore, similar to kyphoplasty, very high pressure can cause bursting of the tissues or organ walls, such as the cortical shell, for example. Furthermore, the radial expansion of some implants does not allow a particular expansion direction to be favoured.